Forgive Me
by asga
Summary: what will athrun and cagalli do when they meet each other again? Takes place after ep 36 of destiny. AC oneshot


**Forgive me**

Summary: the story takes place after episode 36, when athrun escapes from Minerva and heading toward AA. In this story, athrun already met and stayed at AA.

* * *

Athrun sat in his room, his minds are filled with so many questions and emotions. He stared to ground a couple of minutes, then he sat up from his chair and left his room. He walked toward Kira's room and knocked the door.

"Kira, are you in there?"

"Yes, you can come in Athrun", replied Kira

Athrun opened the door and walked in to his room. He saw Kira operating the computer, and he said "I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" . Kira stopped typing and sat up from his chair, "No, that's ok, I just finished my work", he turn his head to him and said firmly "So what do you want to say to me?"

At the first time, Athrun hesitated to answer, but at last his words came out, "It's…. It's about Cagalli", he looked at the ground and spoke with the sad tone "Since the first time I've arrived at AA, she seems to avoid me. I tried to speak with her, but…. She always avoids me like I am her enemy". He then raised his head at stare at him "Did…. She hate me now?"

Kira sighed and gaze at him "You know Athrun? I notice also that she tries to avoid you, but I don't think that she hates you. The only thing you need is give her time and speak with her. She is so confuse right now. She doesn't know what she need to do when she meet you again."

"Are…. are you sure she doesn't hate me after what I've done to her?" he said and looked at him puzzlingly.

A mocking smile touched Kira's lips "Did you forget that I'm her brother, I know her well Athrun, she wont hate you, but I think you need to find it with yourself whether she hate you or not".

With Kira's words, a smile appeared in his lips "I guess and hope that is right, I'm sorry Kira for disturbing you in the first place" He smiled and walked toward the door and turned his head " And thank you", then he left the room.

Athrun walked around and suddenly he stopped when he saw Cagalli. He wondered and thought himself, whether he spoke and called her or not. He confused for some minutes, but he decided that he needed to speak with her.

"Cagalli", he shouted and run to her.

Cagalli halted when he heard Athrun called her, she felt nervous and tried to ignore him. But before she can run away from him, Athrun approached her and gripped her wrist. He places the other hand on her shoulder and turned her body until he can see her, face to face.

"Cagalli, I need to speak with you" He cleared his throat and spoke to her.

Cagalli turned her head from him, avoiding his gaze "What did you want to say to me?"

"Cagalli, I….. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I've done to you, for leaving you, mad at you, and also made you cry. I know you angry and hate me, but can you forgive me?"

Cagalli shocked with his words and looked at him puzzlingly "Hate? Why did you say that I hate you? I didn't hate you Athrun".

Confused with her word he spoke," So if you don't hate me? Why you always avoid me and never spoke to me since I arrived here?"

Cagalli stare him,"I…I feel guilty"

"Guilty? For what?"

Cagalli looked to the ground and started to speak "For…for agreeing to marry Yuna, I really wanted to speak and meet you before, but… after I saw you, I'm afraid. Afraid that you will angry again with me" She tried to hold down her tears but she couldn't, the tears rolled down to her cheeks.

Athrun shocked with that but he smiled, realizing that she didn't hate him and also he noticed that she still wore his ring. He touched her chin and lifted her up till he could see her beautiful eyes. He placed his fingers to her face, wept the tears beneath her eyes. He smiled so gently to her and held her hand. He kissed the ring and touched her palm with his lips then placed it to his cheek and started to speak "Last time I was angry with you, because I'm so stupid at the time. I blamed you and Kira for everything. And now I regret every word that I've spoken to you and Cagalli, I already forgive you for marrying Yuna, I'm not mad at this again. So now will you forgive me Cagalli?"

Cagalli stared and gazed at him. They are so quite and both of them kept silence for a couple of minutes, till Cagalli made a move. She pulled away her hand from Athrun and started to smile. She touched his bangs and gently brushed it away from his eyes so she could see his emerald eyes clearly. She smiled and kissed his eyebrow. "I do forgive you", she spoke to him.

Athrun felt so happy with this, he smiled and placed his arms to her waist. He pulled her to him, till their body touched each other. He gently stroked her hair and whisper to her ear "I love you, Cagalli". Athrun pull her away and saw that she was blushing. He smiled, and bent to her so his lips met with her. Her hands crept around his neck and her lips answered his. A few minutes later their kiss broke apart but they still stared at each other.

"Thank you for forgiving me, Cagalli"

"And so you do"

Both of them smiled and kissed again.

END

* * *

I'm sorry for the OCness from the characters. And forgive my grammars.

R&R .


End file.
